Power management has become a critical issue in the computer industry. Power management is a critical parameter in solid state drives since these drives are integrated in laptop computers that consume low power in order to increase the battery life. Two important parameters are defined in devices that are used in laptop computers, namely peak power usage by a connected component and average power.
Referring to FIG. 1, a graph of power usage over time of a device connected to a laptop computer is shown. Both the device and the laptop computer are conventional devices. As can be seen in the graph of power usage over time, an average power for a device connected to a laptop computer may be 2 Watts, while the peak power may be five times that amount, 10 Watts. Durations for the power consumption may also differ as also provided in FIG. 1. Typically, the time for peak power may extend for a short interval of one (1) second, while the average power for a device connected to a laptop computer may extend for greater than six (6) seconds. Power systems, therefore must provide varying power levels at varying time limits.
During operation, conventional devices have significant challenges with power consumption. In some cases, both a low speed computer interface and high speed computer interface are used and are incorporated in the same unit to be connected to a computer. Conventional systems that use a low speed computer interface and a high speed computer interface do not adequately control the power consumption properties of an arrangement that must be connected to a computer.
There is a need to provide a memory arrangement that can be connected to a computer, such as a laptop computer, that manages power consumption requirements.
There is a further need to provide a memory arrangement that can be easily connected to a computer that also has a high speed and low speed interface.
There is a further need to provide an memory arrangement that has a high speed and low speed interface that work together to optimize the flow of data to and from a host machine, such as a computer, to a connected device, such as a memory arrangement.
There is a further need to provide a memory arrangement that interfaces with a host computer that maximizes the operation of the memory arrangement which maintaining control of power requirements. There is also a need to provide a memory arrangement that may shape the power used by the memory arrangement so that a more efficient power usage is performed.